The present invention relates to a strobe device in a camera.
Modern cameras are typically provided with a built-in strobe device. In a conventional strobe device, the elements of the strobe circuit, including a strobe drive circuit, a strobe charging circuit, and a light emission unit (including a flash tube), are independently manufactured. The strobe circuits and the light emission unit as above are conventionally connected with conductive lead wires.
When the strobe device is assembled and mounted in the camera, the strobe circuits and the light emission unit are installed at respective positions, and manufacturing efficiency is therefore poor. Further, when such a strobe device is installed in a camera, the soldered portion of the lead wires may be weakened or jarred and the lead wires may be knocked off. Additionally, a faulty contact or short circuit may occur. If such a phenomenon occurs, the strobe portion of the camera functions improperly, and the desired intensity of light cannot be obtained. In the worst case, the strobe device itself may break.